Love is Futile
by vegemite
Summary: ObiWan and Padmé have a passionate fling shortly after the Phantom Menace, and it’s wonderful for both. But as the title suggests, it can’t end well. CH 11 UP NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love is Futile

**Author: **vegemite

**Rating: **T (it might actually go lower)

**Summary: **Obi-Wan and Padmé have a passionate fling shortly after the Phantom Menace, and it's wonderful for both. But as the title suggests, it can't end well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING except some lint in my pocket.

**A/N: **This began as a story called "Goodbyes," which was for a challenge, and thanks to a suggestion by Erik's Siren is now a multi-chapter fic. It may not make much sense if you haven't read the original piece, which is only a one-shot, so it's not too long. Parts that were in the original are in italics. This will be mostly very fluffy until the last few chapters.

* * *

_They began their affair a week after Qui-Gon's death._

_Both of them were raw from emotional wear and tear. Obi-Wan knew he wasn't quite ready for Anakin's training to begin, so he sent the boy to Coruscant with Yoda for a little catch-up with the younglings. Padmé had been given a few weeks off in the wake of the Trade Federation crisis. The Nubian Senate had remembered she was only fourteen after all. _

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He didn't know why he'd felt compelled to ask this morning, but he was somehow drawn to her quarters when he rose that morning.

"Well, I've kind of got this, um, Gungan meeting going on..." She was rushing around her quarters, madly dashing to get herself pulled together and presentable.

"I thought the Senate gave you some time off."

"Yes, they did, but--"

"Then take some time off, your Highness. It's just one walk." He smiled at her, and she looked at him for the first time that morning. He knew he was slowly changing her mind, just by holding her gaze.

"I suppose it would be alright..."

"Come on." He held out her hand, grinning. She smiled slowly and took it.

_They were young. They were meant to be relaxing. They were together._

_It was no surprise to either of them that they fell in love._

But it hadn't been just one walk, and here she was, one week later, walking with him again through the royal gardens. They'd talked about many things during their time together every morning, but never Qui-Gon. Still, Padmé knew she was helping him heal without even talking about his Master. He wasn't as introverted as he had been the first few days he'd stayed at the palace, and he was laughing and smiling again. But most importantly, he was talking.

"So what is it that you usually do on your days off?"

"Um, well...I don't usually have many days off..."

"Do you do anything?" The way he said 'anything' made a slight thrill run through her. What was happening? This was Obi-Wan...but he looked so good, and his smile was so beautiful, and he was talking to her with such an honesty...

_The first moment he'd known he loved her, they'd been walking in a garden, and she dropped a golden necklace. None of her handmaidens were around, so he bent over to pick it up. He made a big deal about it, causing her to laugh. It was as she had the light of laughter in her eyes that he rose and was captured by them. He knew he was in love, and he did the most natural thing that came to him at that moment._

_He kissed her._

He didn't even find what he was doing strange. All he knew was that it felt more right than anything had for a long time. And as the kiss deepened and she relaxed somewhat, it became more than just a wonderful feeling. It became a hunger and desire, something he needed.

They broke apart wordlessly and stared into each other's eyes. Obi-Wan didn't know what exactly was there, but he knew she was serious. This was no joke to her.

She pulled him down for another kiss.

The realization of what this meant surged through him. She might feel the way he did. She might be in love with him.

"Obi-Wan."

"Padmé." He paused. "Is that alright? May I call you that?"

"Well, not in public." She smiled. "But I certainly wouldn't want you calling me Amidala at a moment like this." She didn't seem flustered or embarrassed or any of the other things that were shooting through him right now. He knew she couldn't see those things in him, though, because of her Jedi training and realized that perhaps she was remaining composed because of her confidence as Queen. But it seemed like right now, she knew what she wanted, and she was taking it without hesitation.

He liked that.

"I suppose that would be like you calling me Ben." She looked confused, so he explained. "My given name. It's not a Jedi name, so it was changed when I was brought to the temple."

"Ben...I like it." She smiled again, and he felt like his whole world had been permanently rid of darkness in that moment. "But not as much as I like Obi-Wan." She had just enough of a serious look about her that he couldn't help pulling her close and crushing those beautiful red lips with his own once more.

"Your makeup doesn't smudge," he said matter-of-factly, smiling through a shortness of breath caused by the length and intensity of their third kiss.

"Did you think it would?"

"I thought, perhaps...seeing as you were so involved..." He grinned at her.

"If you're disheartened by the fact that you were unable to smudge my makeup," she said, eyes full of a taunting gleam, "you're welcome to try some more."

"I'd love to." And he kissed her again.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

All right, I usually do Author's Notes, etc at the end of chapters, but I feel an issue needs addressing. **Delores** brought up a point I intended to talk about anyway - the fact that Padmé is fourteen and Obi-Wan is eleven years older than her. Most people _would_ think this is creepy and indeed, by today's standards, Obi-Wan would be a criminal. However, a mere one hundred and fifty years ago, it was very commonplace to have girls married away this young, to men a decade or more older. So no, I'm not changing either of their ages (although I'm debating having Obi-Wan celebrate his twenty-fifth birthday at some point). But there's not going to be any sex whatsoever in this story, either. This is because: 1. Can we say "statutory rape"? and 2. I cannot write it. Simply can't. So when Padmé refers to her 'vows' in this chapter, she's referring to a vow of virginity. It seems like something that might occur on Naboo. Young girls, especially ones going into politics, like Padmé, might take a vow like this.

In my mind, at least.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sabé was worried. It was late in the morning, and no one had seen Padmé since the previous evening. Worse, no one could find the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and they were afraid that she was in some danger and he'd sensed it and run after her. Not that they didn't trust him, but everyone wanted to know if the queen was in danger, naturally.

Sabé's duty was to search the palace grounds for her lady. So far, she had covered the throne room chambers, Padmé's quarters, the handmaiden quarters, and the kitchen/dining areas. Next, she was onto the gardens. She knew Padmé and the young Jedi had been walking there often.

She saw a purple robe through some bushes. Ah, she's found her now. The queen must have simply taken a nap and slept longer than she meant to. Sabé continued around, until she saw the full scene.

"Your Highness!"

Padmé was lying on her long cape, in the arms of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Both were asleep (and thankfully clothed!) beneath some brush, his leg draped across hers, but were woken with a start at Sabé's outburst. They immediately scooted apart.

"Oh, Sabé! It's only you." She smiled, slightly embarrassed but not at all apologetic. In fact, the Jedi even looked more embarrassed.

"We need to go. It's _urgent_." She tried glaring at Padmé, but as always it and no effect.

"All right." They both rose and he lifted the cape from the floor, shaking the dust. Sabé saw the other side--yes, it was ruined. Padmé lifted her hair so he could clip it on. He did it much too slowly for Sabé's liking, and she was almost certain that she saw him plant a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. The queen turned, a look in her eyes that Sabé had never seen before. Kenobi regarded her with pure adoration and tipped her chin up for a kiss. It was then that Sabé interrupted again, clearing her throat. Padmé repeated her reaction, smiling sheepishly, this time at both of them.

"I'll see you later." She squeezed his hand as they moved apart.

When they were out of earshot, Sabé pulled her friend aside. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Oh, Sabé, it was the most wonderful night ever."

"You didn't _sleep_ with him, did you?" She knew her face registered pure shock.

"Of course not! I remembered my vows. But...I think I wanted to!" She grinned, twirling around to see her skirts spin.

"I've never seen you this way about anyone except Palo," Sabé said, surveying her twirling form.

"This is different. Obi-Wan is different." She stopped, cheeks pink and eyes bubbling.

"You're in love. Aren't you?"

"Mmn, if this is what love feels like, then I certainly hope so." She grinned even wider, causing Sabé to smile. She took Padmé's hands in her own.

"I am glad to see you so happy. But Captain Panaka is going to throw a fit when he hears where you were!"

"Oh, Sabé, please don't tell him! You know what he'll say."

"A Queen must always be on call for her people," Sabé replied, doing her best imitation.

"And it will get Obi-Wan in trouble, you know it will."

Sabé certainly didn't want that. But could she lie to the Captain? He'd see right through her. "Oh, you're such a mess! Here." She produced a small cloth, dipped it in a vial of liquid from her cloak, and began rubbing at the bright red lipstick all over Padmé's face.

"Is it really that bad?" Sabé nodded. Padmé got a dreamy look in her eyes. "He smudged my immovable makeup."

"And did quite a fine job of it!"

"Oh, he's got amazing lips, Sabé. And we kissed until we couldn't possibly kiss anymore. That was when we fell asleep."

"Silly girl," she chided, using it as a tern or endearment. Come on, we've got to inform the Captain that you're all right." She began walking but Padmé remained stationary.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?"

Sabé sighed. "What are you talking about? I'm sure the girls will want to hear everything. I'll talk to Panaka."

"Thank you so much! You're the best friend I've ever had!"

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**ButterCowLuvr - **Thank you!

**HanSolosGal - **Hee hee, the attack of the squees!

**SuP3R G1R - **Thanks. :)

**mrs. skywalker -** It is!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

He had no doubt he was in love. Just the thought of her sent thrills coursing through him that he'd never felt before. He felt so lucky to have spent one night with her, to have shared those soul-searing kisses, to have looked into those deep, dark pools she called eyes and seen an exact reflection of what he felt.

But...

But...

But right now, more than ever, he could use assistance from Qui-Gon. And for the first time, Qui-Gon wasn't there for him. His Force-presence still lingered, slightly, but it wasn't the advice Obi-Wan craved. And he couldn't go to anyone else with his worries--this was the sort of thing only a master and apprentice could share. Besides, he could hear what Master Yoda would say, anyway. _Let your guard down, you should have not. Wise it would be to return to Coruscant. Pursue this relationship, you should not. _Qui-Gon would have understood the love he felt for Padmé. He may have given the same warnings, but he would have done so carefully and without truly interfering.

Maybe it was hopeless, but he honestly didn't care. Maybe his heart would get broken, but he would deal with that when the time came.

Right now, he knew what he needed. Her.

-

Saché, Yané, Rabé, and Eirtaé were all sitting in the large room that each of their sleeping quarters led into. Of the Nubian handmaidens, only Sabé was not present. They all knew that something was wrong, and Padmé was nowhere to be found.

Which was why they bombarded her when she stepped in the door.

"Where were you?"

"Everyone's so worried!"

"We though you'd been abducted!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Girls, girls, I'll tell you exactly where I was. And _who_ I was with."

"Who?" The handmaidens all sat, hanging on Padmé's words as they saw the signs of an interesting tale.

"I was with...Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"No!" exclaimed Rabé in disbelief.

"How did you manage that?" Saché asked.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you! Anyway, he came around at about six in th evening to ask if I wanted to walk in the garden with him, like he has almost every day. And of _course_ I said yes. It was still light, and besides, what was going to happen in the gardens with a _Jedi_? And...I like talking to him. So I didn't summon any of you.

"We walked almost the entire garden, but I didn't even notice, because we were talking so much."

"About what?" Yané piped up.

"Oh, not much, Naboo, Coruscant, Tatooine. What it was like to be a Jedi. What it was like to be a Queen.

"Anyway, the clasp broke on my gold necklace."

"The one your father gave you?"

"Yes. I always wear it. Maybe you could take it to the jeweler to get it fixed, Eirtaé?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Well, Obi-Wan picked it up, but he made this huge deal, joking about how I was making him do my grunt work and he could do that on Coruscant, thank-you-very-much.

"But when he stood up--you know, he has the clearest, bluest eyes. And he had this look...I've got goosebumps on my arms just thinking about it.

"And then he kissed me."

"No!" The handmaidens squealed in delight, as this had certainly been worth waiting for.

"Yes, and it was wonderful! And then I kissed him. And then he kissed me again. And then..."

"You didn't _sleep_ with him, did you?" Rabé and Eirtaé asked in unison.

"That's exactly what Sabé asked! And no! You know I take my vows seriously!"

"I wouldn't blame you if you broke them," Yané sighed dreamily. "He's gorgeous."

"Don't even joke about it, Yané. I don't know why everyone assumed I slept with him." Padmé rolled her eyes.

"What happened next, then?" Rabé asked to break the tension.

"Well, we kissed for a while, then we put my cape on the floor and sat down--"

"And kissed some more?" Saché guessed.

"Exactly. But it got really late, so we ended up falling asleep. Oh, m cape still smells like him!" She pulled the material off and buried her nose in it. The handmaidens began chattering and gathering around the cloak in the center of the room.

"Um, girls?" Sabé stood in the doorway, arms crossed. Padmé and the others stopped talking and looked up sheepishly.

"Let me see, too!"

* * *

Well, that was basically a lot of girly chit chat, but I thought that Padmé needs to be shown as just a girl, too! And I've kind of made Sabé into the most mature of the handmaidens, the one that always plays by the book but still loves her friends. I just don't really know that much about Sabé.

**HanSolosGal** - Actually, I prefer bearded Obi. ;) And you do have a point about all Star Wars relationships being creepy. I mean, Han is, like, two feet taller and ten years older than Leia. Mara tried to kill Luke. Anakin is a perve...oh wait. That's true even without Ani-Ami.

**mrs. skywalker** - Heh heh, even if you can't think of what to say, it's still awesome that you review. :)

**doreenthatshot** - Here you go!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, what did you tell Captain Panaka?" Padmé asked, as soon as she and Sabé were in the Queen's quarters. They'd left the other girls with an enforced vow of secrecy. Well, Sabé really just threatened to tell the Captain about the time they'd snuck out with some of the (cute) royal waiters during the last ball. That shut them up.

"I told him the truth—you fell asleep in the garden and didn't know the time."

"And Obi-Wan?"

"The last time I saw him, he seemed fine and didn't think you were in any danger."

"Oh, Sabé, thank you!" Padmé squealed, throwing her arms around her friend.

"I'm just glad to serve and see you happy. But…oh, Padmé, be careful."

"What do you mean?" She looked up.

"You know what. He's a Jedi, and you have an elected duty to your people. Just…be realistic."

Padmé could feel her eyes starting to water. "Sabé, don't say that. I think I might love him. I can't think about losing him."

"It's a truth."

"Well, we'll just have to deal with it when the time comes," she said, drawing on her diplomatic training to present a front of calm.

"Don't do this, Padmé. I'm serious—" The comm. started beeping, cutting her off.

"It could be him! No, don't leave. I need you here. Just don't say anything." She pushed a button, and—oh, it _was_ him! His little image floated on the screen.

"Hello." The word sounded like heaven coming from his lips.

"Hi." The word sounded nervous and squeaky coming from hers.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe like to have dinner? Tonight, in the gardens?" He grinned at her, as if sharing a private joke. She could feel her eyes getting wider and the muscles around her mouth getting tight.

"Sure," she breathed.

"Well…see you then. I'll come get you."

"Okay."

"…goodbye."

"Bye."

His image disappeared and Padmé jumped and squealed with delight.

"We're going on a date! Or…did we already go on a bunch of dates, walking in the gardens all those times? Oh, it doesn't matter; we're going on a date! I can't wait; we're going on a date! I can't wait!" She began bouncing on her bed, something she hadn't done in years but couldn't help now. All Sabé did was stand back and watch, commenting dryly:

"I can see that."

-

Padmé's door toned and she ran to get it, momentarily calming herself before pushing the button to reveal Obi-Wan, looking handsome as ever.

"Hello." She smiled, although she knew he could probably see how weak she felt when he looked at her like that…

"Good evening," he said, grinning and pulling her close for a kiss. But she held her hand against his chest (Gods, it felt nice!) to stop him. She explained when he looked confused.

"Someone might see."

"Oh." He got a mischievous look in his eyes and before she knew it she'd been picked up around the waist and moved inside the doorway. He looked down at her expectantly, that mischief still running rampant through his expression.

"Better," she said, just before he bent to kiss her. She closed her eyes to better absorb this wonderful feeling. When he hadn't broken contact for a long while, however, she was forced to at the thought that Sabé was still somewhere in her quarters and might come out and see. Not that Padmé minded, but she knew she'd get a disapproving look.

"We'd better go. Just a moment." She found the handmaiden in question, ordering the many gowns worn by Queen Amidala, waved a wordless goodbye, then returned to where Obi-Wan was still at her door.

"Let's go."

-

The evening was as wonderful as he'd hoped it would be. He didn't know what had possessed him to ask her, but again it was making him happy beyond his wildest dreams, so he didn't question it.

It was true that she was more…conserved than she had been the day before, though that didn't last long once he got her laughing. Then she was back to his beautiful Padmé, all smiles and kisses and flirting. At one point she actually got up from the little table they were using, came over, sat on his lap, and planted a kiss right on his lips.

"There. That was _much_ better than kissing over the food, wasn't it?" she teased, leaning back.

"Oh, much," he agreed, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Mmn…we'll never finish dinner at this rate."

"So?"

"So I'm hungry!" She grinned as he hung his mouth open in mock shock.

"I kiss you, and all you can think about is your stomach? Unless you weren't talking about _that_ kind of hunger," he teased, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head, averting her eyes but still smiling despite herself, he knew. She pushed him lightly on his arm and then got up and sat back in her seat, cheeks slightly pink.

"I can't believe you said that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is quite a story—a Jedi being fresh with the Queen."

He shrugged, grinning so wide he knew he must look ridiculous. "You may slap me if you wish."

"Oh, never. I might mark your face!"

"Oh. I see, you only like me for my looks." He crossed his arms, nose in the air. "Well, I can't say I blame you…"

"Obi-Wan!" she giggled. The rest of the evening was spent in similar teasing and kissing, until when he was in front of her door again. Then he couldn't help but smother her lips with his, and was even more pleased to find her willing.

"Goodnight, Master Jedi."

"Goodnight, Queen."

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter. :) 

**Erik's Siren** - Thank you! I'm glad it's adorable, although it will get (scary voice) ANGSTY closer to the end.

**Millpzonesyou** - TFKAK! Your presence deserves squees! I'm so happy you're here! DUDE. You are the only person I trust to beta all my stuff (well, read it before it goes up, anyway) so none of this stuff is beta-ed. And Obi's only being Captain of the Obvious. I mean, her makeup must be like that stage makeup we had to wear, and that stuff _didn't_ come off...

♥♥♥♥♥ SQUEE! ♥♥♥♥♥ SQUEE! ♥♥♥♥♥

Ahem. Moving on...

**mrs. skywalker** - I reread all the rules, and it doesn't say anything about replying to reviews anywhere in there. I also wrote to the support and they haven't replied yet. And I've been replying to reviews since I started, and about a month or so ago they went through and deleted all my songfics and a script piece (because some idiot reported one of my songfics -.-) but they didn't do anything about my review-replying. Thank you so much for the warning, though, and I will definitely be saving all these chapters to my computer in case you're right! Don't worry, if it gets deleted, it'll be back up soon. ;)

**storyshark2005** - You're right, I can't believe I forgot the infamous Luke/Leia incest kiss! (Do YOU think there was tongue?. :P) And I must agree, TPM Obi is hot (ANY Obi is hot! Even Alec Guinness!), but the RotS beard...I don't know why, it just gives me shivers. :)

**doreenthatshot** - Thanks! And by the way, I love your penname.

**Aiska Kenobi** - Exactly. I though that, as a fourteen-year-old, she might be just a _little_ bit overwhelmed at making out all night with a handsome Jedi. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Come on, give it to me."

"I think you're cheating. You're reading my mind, aren't you?"

"Never! That would be a misuse of the Force..."

"You've done it before, haven't you?"

"Uh..."

"You're not getting the rook until you tell me."

"This is the problem with holochess..."

"What was that?"

"Well, the thing is...sometimes it's hard to control."

"I knew it! What did you hear?"

"Just that you like my legs. And a certain, um, other asset."

"I can't believe this..."

"Hey, we made a deal. Hand it over."

"Oh, fine."

"Let's see...that's eight you owe me, and five for you. Better pucker up."

"What, here?"

"No one's going to see us. For such a cultured planet, not many people visit the Palace Archives."

"It's week's end."

"Well, if you won't kiss me here..."

"Wait, where are we going? Oh, how is _this_ any better?"

"It's the nonfiction section. _No_ one will come here. Tell you what, one kiss here will be worth two. That way, you only owe me six after this one. Fair?"

"Oh, fine. You certainly know how to exploit the fact that I can't resist you..."

"...mmn, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"...I'm claiming all of mine now."

* * *

Because this chapter was short, and I just had to. :) This is the first time I've tried dialogue only, so if it doesn't make any sense, I'm sorry. Just tell me what was confusing in a review and I'll explain it in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"I can never get enough of you," Obi-Wan whispered as their lips parted.

"The feeling is mutual," she murmured back, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. "After all," she traced his ear with a finger. "I love you." She put emphasis on every word. He drew back from their embrace to grin at her.

"The feeling...is mutual." She smiled wider. "I love you too."

Chills ran through her whenever he said that. She squeezed him once more and then reached for the door controls to her quarters. He stopped her, bending over her hand and kissing it.

"Your Highness."

"Sir Knight." She nodded at him, a warm feeling flowing throughout her at his smile. Then she opened the door and went inside.

The lights turned on as soon as the door slid shut.

"Oh, Sabé! What were you doing?"

"You're home two hours later than you should be," Sabé said seriously.

"It was worth it, too."

"I was worried. You've got to stop this." The handmaiden picked up the shoes and outer garments the queen was flinging everywhere.

"We had the most wonderful time. We watched holovids in his quarters."

"How much did you actually see?" Sabé untied Padmé's corset and the girl flopped onto her couch.

"Oh. I don't even know what species the main characters were." She giggled, remember snippets of the evening. "And I told him that I love him."

"What? You've known that for ages!"

"Yes, but I could just tell him it right away. We've only been together for two weeks."

"And you've spent about 85 of your time out of those two weeks with him! Is that why you were so late?"

"No. Well, we actually got back only one hour late..."

"You've been standing out there kissing for an _hour_?"

Padmé blushed. "We both have long attention spans."

Sabé held her hand to her head. "Padmé, I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous. Didn't you even think that someone might _see_ you?"

"Of course we did. But we can't help it, Sabé. We're in love."

"Do you know what will happen if the Press get their digits on this? He's going to be _expelled_ from the Jedi Order!"

"He says he knows what he's doing," she replied quietly.

"Padmé." Sabé sat in front of her, holding her hands. "He loves you. He doesn't know what he's thinking."

"You're--you're wrong! We know what we're doing!"

"Padmé, I'm trying to help, please listen--"

"No! You don't know what you're talking about! You're dismissed." She felt awful instantly. She was treating Sabé as nothing more than a servant, something she'd always vowed not to do. The girl's face fell, and she stood up quietly and seriously.

"Yes, Your Highness."

-

"What's wrong, Darling?" Obi-Wan murmured in Padmé's ear, brushing the curls away from her face and neck. "You're been acting strangely all day." They lay together on a couch on her balcony, watching the sun set. They had been reading to each other from holonovels, but had stopped to watch pink and orange tear through the blue of the Nubian skies. But he could tell her mind wasn't with him.

"Nothing, I just...I don't want to think about it." She turned more toward him. "Help me forget." He expected a bit of a joke on her face, but instead he saw nothing but desperation and fear.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I--I don't want..." She buried her head in his chest, suddenly sobbing. This was strange for her, usually so held-together. He drew her close, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her.

"Padmé, it's all right. It's all right. Darling..." He clenched his arms around her, feeling fiercely protective all of a sudden. He would destroy whatever it was that was distressing her so.

"I don't want to lose you," she whimpered, turning her head so he could hear.

"What?"

"I though I could handle it--I handle so many other things. But then Sabé...she thinks everyone will find out, and I know we have to end it, but I thought I could handle it. And now I know I can't, because I love you too much. Much, much too much. I don't want to lose you. Obi-Wan..."

So. This was why she was so scared and was shaking and crying in his arms. He felt almost hollow at her revelation, because he realized he felt the exact same way. He loved her so much that it was dangerous.

"I'm leaving for Coruscant tomorrow. We can't continue this." He sat up, rigid and wearing an emotionless mask.

"What? No, you can't!"

"I have to. Padmé, I'm so in love with you that it hurts to think about being without you. That's my cue to leave, because it will only get worse."

"No, I don't want to lose you! Obi-Wan, stay! Promise you'll stay." Her eyes pleaded with him, and he wanted to say yes more than he'd ever wanted anything.

"We can't. It can't work."

"I don't care. I need you. Stay with me. Please." His heart broke for her.

"All...all right." he face brightened in relief and she laughed once, wiping away a tear. Then she pulled him in for the kiss he'd promised. A strange sense of unease washed over him as he realized the pledge he'd just made.

He now knew why the Order forbade love.

* * *

**Erik's Siren** - Yes, ANGST! (evil cackling) This is actually about the fluffiest story I've ever written.

**ME** - Yeah, she seems like she could handle a relationship. Of course, she wouldn't have time...but if it's Obi-Wan, you MAKE time. ;)

**HanSolosGal** - Don't worry, I'm pretty sure everyone else feels the same way. ;) (Sigh)

Sorry for the lapse in updates. September equals EVIL! But then I watched Moulin Rouge, and everything was better...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Obi-Wan had been dreading this moment since the second he'd first kissed her, but it was finally time.

He pressed a button on the holoprojector, and a twenty centimeter image of Jedi Master Yoda appeared.

"Greetings, Jedi Kenobi."

"Greetings, Master Yoda."

"Over the month's leave you requested is. At the top of his class is young Skywalker. A powerful Jedi he will become. But first, his training you must begin."

"Master, it is easy to be at the top of one's class when one is several years older than one's peers. I do not believe I can begin to train him until he is at the level of a beginner padawan. It may be...unwise for me to begin his training so soon after becoming a full Knight myself. I request Anakin be trained at the temple for at least another month."

The diminutive Jedi seemed to contemplate this for a long while, but Obi-Wan was sure it only felt that way because of his heart beating so fast, despite the calming technique he was using.

"Hmn," he finally spoke. "Good points do you make. Granted, another month is. But on your mind is not only Anakin's training, hmn?"

"No, Master Yoda. I have other reasons for wishing to remain here..." _Don't make me elaborate, please!_

"Careful, be. These reasons, dangerous are they?"

"Can you...can you see the future in this matter?"

"Forget not--always in motion the future is. But ask you did, so share I will." Yoda sighed heavily. "Great pain I sense, great pain."

Obi-Wan's heart fell slightly at this.

"My warning heed, but rely on my vision you should not, young Jedi."

-

Padmé's stomach was fluttering with nervous energy as she waited in Obi-Wan's receiving room, Right now, he was discovering whether they would remain together for another month, of he would leave her tomorrow. Oh, Force, she couldn't lose him, not just yet. She needed him, for now and ever. She would give him up, of course she would, but please, just not right now...

The last few days had been hard. First the scare she'd had about him leaving early, and then pressure from Panaka to return to the throne. The people needed her, he'd said, taking on a patriotic voice. The worst part was that it was true--and she still didn't care about her planet more than herself. If this was the price of loving Obi-Wan, was it too high for a Queen?

She would take things one step at a time. She had to keep doing that.

Obi-Wan entered, looking slightly shaken. It must be awful news. She crossed the room and put her arms around him, squeezing as tight as she could and pressing her cheek to his chest.

"When are you leaving, then?" she choked out through a tightening throat. His arms loosened and hands were on her shoulders, pushing her back. Tears rolled freely down both sides of her face, and he delicately kissed them away as she strove to cry quietly.

"Not for another month." He smiled genuinely, and it took a few seconds for the words to register. When they did she threw herself back into his arms and cried out of joy.

"Never do that again," she whispered through tears, pounding him uselessly on the beak with a fist. "Gods, Obi-Wan..."

"Shh, shh..." He held her tighter, kissing her hair gently. "You worry too much. I told you it would be all right--we've got another month."

"And after that?"

"Let's take it one month at a time, hmn? One beautiful month, you and me together. Mmm, I love you..." She could hear his smile.

"Obi-Wan...I have to go back into office. The--the people want to me. I'm needed."

"All right," he said, the dreamy smile not leaving, she could tell.

"We won't be together always."

"Yes we will. I'll serve as a protector for you. I don't think the Nubian government could refuse that without seeming rude."

"We still won't have every moment to ourselves."

He stroked her back. "I'm fine with that. You need to do your job." He rested his head on her shoulder. "At least we're on the same planet."

* * *

**Reviews:  
Aiska Kenobi**- Thank you! It was one of my favorites too. :)  
**The Dancing Cavalier** - But Obi-Wan _has _to stay!  
**HanSolosGal** - (giggles with HSG) Aren't they?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"The Association of Nubian Artists, a government-funded group, is requesting an escort to Coruscant to participate in their once-a-decade art show..."

Padmé sighed internally as yet another official read off a list of bills that needed her attention. Normally, she might be fascinated by the intricacies of the web she wove from the throne, as her people became the webbing material. But today, for some reason, she wouldn't stand to listen to this monotone man.

Today, she longed for the feeling of her heart fluttering, even a little, in her chest. She'd never experienced such a great desire for something as little as an accelerated heartbeat. And she knew the way she'd prefer for it to speed up.

Obi-Wan was here, but like a good Jedi he was standing tall, silent, and still, listening to the words she heard. All she wanted was a gaze from those gorgeously sharp eyes, enough to make her pulse quicken. She realized that now that she'd experienced this faster life, it was hard not to want it all the time. And he was so close...

"The two percent clothing tax should be repealed on all neckwear..."

If only he would turn his head. Then she would catch his gaze, and she would automatically feel his tender lips caressing hers. That other man would disappear and all that would exist would be they two. Everything would dissolve into nothing, creating the perfect place between them.

It happened, all of a sudden, as beautifully as she'd hoped it would. She couldn't concentrate for the rest of the afternoon.

The minute her time was up she exited the throne room, not even bothering to take the time to discuss anything with the representative. He hadn't waited for her, of course not. Everything would be obvious and he wouldn't take that risk...

But he had, and for that she thanked the former kings and queens. As she giggled, he drew her into a corner and pulled from her lips that kind of passion no other had ever been witness to.

Smiling contentedly, she rested her head against his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"I know we shouldn't be doing this, but..."

"How can something be wrong when it feels so right?" he finished for her. "An ages-old question."

"Mmn, if you were any other man I'd have made you marry after that very first night we kissed so you'd never get away." She squeezed him tighter. "I should have done it, too. We would have lived in the royal quarters, then, after my term, at my family's lake house. My parents would love you. And we'd have beautiful children together, Obi-Wan, beautiful children..."

"Stop," he said, voice cracking.

"What's wrong?" She lifted her head, surprised to see his eyes filled with wetness that marked sorrow.

"You're making me not want to leave."

-

"Yané, you're sitting on my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"Shh, girls, they'll be here soon."

"Why are we doing this? We don't even know him that well. He's Padmé's boyfriend; why isn't she sitting in the dark?"

"Don't complain, Rabé. You know she asked us as a favor."

"Yes, she wants to do something special. It's his twenty-fifth birthdate."

"Twenty-five! That's so _old_!"

"No it's not."

"We all know she's going to do something really 'special' once she kicks us out, anyway."

"RABÉ!"

"_Quiet down_, girls! I hear footsteps..."

"SURPRISE!" All five of Queen Amidala's handmaidens jumped out from hiding as soon as the door opened, to a very surprised Jedi and a hysterical queen.

"Perfect, girls, perfect!" Padmé held her sides as she burst with laughter, Obi-Wan standing in slight shock. "One would think...a Jedi could sense an attack!" He turned to her with a devilish glare.

"You set this up?"

"I read your file and found your birthdate." She still smiled widely.

"You should have seen your face, Jedi Kenobi!" Saché grinned as largely as her lady.

"I can't believe this." He sat down as the giggling girls began throwing party decorations at him. "How could I fall for this?"

"Oh, stop moping!" Eirtaé yelled. "Let's go eat your cake!"

-

"Thank you, girls. I couldn't have done this without you." Padmé led her handmaidens to the door.

"Just remember that you owe us," Rabé said, smiling.

"Of course." They exited the apartment, all but Sabé.

"Go on, I'll catch up in a minute." The other girls left, and she turned to Padmé with serious eyes. Padmé automatically rolled her eyes in her head.

"Careful." She touched the queen's arm.

"Always," Padmé smiled, trying to reassure her friend.

"Remember who you are, the promises you've made. And...for gods' sakes, don't let yourselves get caught."

"You are going to be the best mother some day. But your children will never have any fun."

"I'm serious."

"We're fine, Sabé. Nothing will happen. Go to your quarters and get some rest."

The handmaiden sighed. "I worry about you."

Padmé rolled her eyes, this time visibly, moving to close the door. "Believe me, I know." As soon as the door closed she hurried back to Obi-Wan, who she could tell was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that five giggling girls had surprised him. _It's because I was holding your attention._

"Yes, that must be it," he said aloud, back facing her and surprising her momentarily.

"Obi-Wan! I thought we talked about this mind-reading business!" He turned.

"I thought this might warrant an exception. Besides, you were _thinking_ so loudly!" She smiled at him and, how beautifully! he returned it. Then his eyes changed and there was a smoldering and seductive glint in them that made her want to melt and sing and dance and hold him and kiss him. But mostly, she just wanted to go to him, and suddenly she felt powerless against the path her feet were taking. Before she knew it he had met her halfway and was pulling everything below her shoulders crushingly close to him as they kissed passionately. After a bit she tugged down toward the corner of his mouth and moved her lips across his smooth cheek and down the slope of his neck until her chin rested over his shoulder. She could stay like this for eternity, as everything around her crumbled, so long as his warmth and scent encompassed her.

Eventually, though, they moved apart and went out onto the balcony. It was dark but still warm, and they sat for a while on the couch. She spoke after a long silence, abruptly but with careful thinking.

"I think we should get married." He started, and she looked up at him and saw the confusion on her face.

"Padmé, what are you talking about?"

"I think we should get married. Before you leave for Coruscant, so we'll always know that we love each other."

"But you're far too young, and we have commitments—"

"We'd see each other so little that it wouldn't be like we were married. Women from Naboo my age, especially queens, have married this young. I'll be fifteen in four months."

"It's forbidden for Jedi to marry. Padmé..." He held her tightly, so that she almost couldn't breath. When he spoke again he was very quiet. "I am thrilled that you want to marry me, and I would like nothing more than to be your husband, but it just isn't possible. We could never keep a secret like that, and living apart would be torture. You cannot travel to Coruscant too frequently, and I cannot return here unless there is a conflict that requires Jedi assistance, which is highly unlikely. And...people change."

"My love for you won't change, Obi-Wan."

"Mine won't either. But..." He kissed the top of her head. "Please, let's not talk about this. It's not going to happen."

"All right," she said, sighing and feeling a weight on her shoulders. They remained silent until it became chilly, and then he knew it was time for him to leave. As he climbed down her outer wall, whispering sweet nothings to her, her heart ached and she wished that he'd said yes to her proposal. She knew their love would never change, and they could make their marriage work. Instead, she would have to settle for these few blissful months.

-

A dark figure watched as the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi descended from the balcony of Queen Amidala. A plan was forming. Soon, soon indeed...

* * *

I am SO sorry it took so long! I have no excuses. Actually, I kind took this chapter in a whole different direction originally, but then I hit writer's block, so I took **oneoneohone**'s request for more Obi-figthing-action and did some rewrites and ran with it. Not that there is Obi-fighting-action right now. But there will be. I PROMISE. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Obi-Wan lay in his bed, ridiculously calm and composed on the outside compared to how he felt on the inside. This was true love—the little things, like not being able to sleep, or still feeling her head against your shoulder long after the fact, not the dramatic declarations of undying passion. Those were secondary to the everyday things that made love really matter.

"I love you, Padmé," he whispered into the air, as he'd done so many nights before. Tonight, her proposal of marriage was keeping him from slumber. He had ached to tell her yes; his heart had been screaming the word to him. But as a Jedi—and, more importantly, the man who loved her—he had to say no. If only, if only…

Once Jedi had been allowed to fall in love, marry, and have children almost as they pleased. Nomi Sunrider, one of the great masters of Battle Meditation, had been married to a Jedi and only trained because of her husband. Their union had created another great Jedi, Vima Sunrider. Of course, Nomi had also loved Ulic Qel-Droma, and that had not ended well. Ulic had turned to the dark side, betraying his brother, Cay, and Nomi alike.

Obi-Wan could see why the council was so wary, and yet, he also couldn't. Did the possibility of an Ulic outweigh the creation of many Vimas? After all, Vima had been a vital part of Ulic's eventual redemption.

But it was not his place to question the council. He must follow the code and continue in his duties as a Jedi, and as Padmé's love.

He did eventually sleep that night, although meditation would be required later that day in order to make up for the time spent thinking of Padmé rather than sleeping. He dressed, ate, and made his way to the Queen's throne room for another dull day of listening to officials. But he had nothing better to do with his time, and it made them both happier and the days more bearable to be near each other. It she had to suffer through this, he would too.

It was ten minutes before the proceedings began and, as usual, she had not entered yet. She had still not entered by two minutes until, and that was her usual time, but Obi-Wan was not worried. He was surprised, however, when, at the appointed start time, not Padmé but Sio Bibble emerged and beckoned him behind the scenes.

"The Queen has not arrived. There is also no word from Sabé, and she was sent to Amidala's quarters this morning, as usual."

"Sir, I'm sure Pa—Amidala is all right."

"Now, Jedi, listen to me. I know of your love affair; the whole palace knows."

Obi-Wan's heart felt like it would burst from his chest and his entire body got hot with nervousness. "Love affair? I don't know—"

"Well, only myself and the lower workers. Do not worry; it is our job to keep these things from the public. Although, I can't say I approve," he said in a voice lightly laced with contempt. "Right now, my concern is for the safety of the Queen."

"Sir, if it will put your mind at ease," he said with slight scorn, not liking Bibble's tone. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and searched…for that one Force presence…

He found it and his eyes shot open.

"Padmé!"

-

"Please tell us exactly what you have sensed," Panaka requested again, this time with several guards standing around him.

"But I've told you three times already!" Obi-Wan was almost ready to throttle the man. Instead he took a deep breath. Patience.

"She's not in any immediate danger," he began. "She may be unconscious, but I think it is merely shock. Around her is an evil presence that somehow seems not to wish her harm but is taunting…. With Sabé's permission, I have probed her mind and she knows nothing of her attacker and was very confused about the whole ordeal. I agree with your conclusion that she was drugged from behind."

"Thank you, Jedi Kenobi." Panaka turned and uttered a few words to the guards, who then turned and marched off.

"What is your plan, Captain?" The man looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"I'm sorry, but that's classified information."

"What are you talking about? I'm here to help!" Once again he had to squash the desire to hurt someone.

"The Royal Guard is handling this, Knight. This is the way things work."

"But I'm the Queen's protector! You know I can help. Why don't you trust me?" What was wrong with him? They'd fought alongside a mere month and a half ago! "Captain, you must let me be a part of the rescue."

"We will contact you if your abilities are required again." He stared icily. Obi-Wan simmered with anger as he glared back, then strode out of the room.

He went straight down to the garage, snuck past the guard, and 'borrowed' a speeder.

-

He was on fire.

His entire body burned and he knew what he was doing was rash but if he didn't get water he might do something even more rash and he was ready and oh so wiling to do anything and everything in his power that he had to and Force that scared him so much he might just go insane and surely if he didn't go insane his head would then implode from everything pushing and squishing in in in.

All he wanted was for her to be absolutely and completely safe and in his arms. He hoped he would not encounter any of her captors, because he was afraid he would not be able to handle what he might do to them.

Obi-Wan pushed the pedal on his speeder even harder, knowing he couldn't possibly squeeze even more out of its engines. He was so, so worried. She still wasn't hurt, but he could tell she was out of her semi-conscious state now and would be scared.

His mind was focused towards his one goal of saving her, but there were still a million different things running around in his head. Could he stop himself from completely destroying everything that came between him and his goal? So far he had been able to resist choking Panaka, but if he was faced with those who had taken her, would he have even less control over his emotions? Was he turning? It was an awful thought, but if he was honest with himself, he knew this was a definite path to the dark side if something didn't seriously change for him. He wished more than ever that Qui-Gon were still here to guide him in matters so grave. This was his first time without his master that he was attempting something that could seriously throw him off the track of a Jedi. He needed his master.

He pushed the pedal harder.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long! I'm not going to make excuses, because they're useless. Things should move a little quicker from now on, seeing as I recently finished up one of my other multi-chapter fics and I watched Moulin Rouge again. :) But then again, maybe not, since I have a new obsession: Battlestar Galactica. (Sigh) So much to write, so little time. Anyway, we're still not at Obi-fighting-action, but we're getting closer! This was a very Obi-centric chapter, but most of the chapters thus far have been Padmé-centric, and this is his story too! Oh, and the thing about Nomi Sunrider is NOT mine. It's from a set of comics about Jedi Knights from 4,000 years before ANH. Tales of the Jedi, I higly recommend them. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Padmé woke into what she thought must be a dream. It was dark, so that she wouldn't have known she wasn't sleeping if it weren't for the terrible headache raging in her mind. She didn't want to move, because that seemed to make it worse, but she was afraid of what might happen if she didn't. Padmé wasn't necessarily afraid of the dark, but for as long as she could remember she'd liked to have her back protected. She knew it didn't stop anything from attacking her, but she just felt safer when she could see what m ight be coming at her.So, try as she might to ignore her own nagging, she had to move from her face-down position so she was laying on her back.

From here, Padmé was ready to assess the situation. First of all…where was she? She vaguely remembered something cool and wet across her face…no, before that? What had happened?

Well, whatever it was, it wasn't very comfortable, and that made Padmé guess that she'd been…what, taken hostage? How? Why? When?

But most importantly, who? Was it a vengeful Nemoidian, angry over what had happened with the Trade Federation? She didn't see who else it could be.

Her heart started to beat a little faster when she began to picture what might happen to her...no. She had to look on the bright side. Obi-Wan and the royal guard would surely be after whoever had done this, and she would be free soon.

She hoped.

-

Obi-Wan knew now that he was riding in circles. This was the third time he had passed the little trickle of a stream that ran exactly in the middle of the area between two trees. Angry with himself, he slammed on the brakes, causing his body to go flying forward with the sudden stop and his lack of balance. The steering mechanism hithim in the chest,hard.He reached for his lightsaber, ready to slice the speeder up ten different ways, but he stopped.He was being ridiculous—and ridiculously close to the Dark side. Anger was not the way.

Obi-Wan stepped out of the side of the speeder. He needed the Force, but to reach it he also needed to be calm and pliant in its grasp. He sat, closed his eyes, and began to meditate. It took a little longer than usual to connect with the living Force, but Obi-Wan knew he had to have it's help to find Padmé.

He gave himself over, completely, with one desire and mission beating in his heart: _find her_. He felt his body rise but he was not with it. Instead, he was watching from above, mind disconnected with his body for the time being as the Force guided it. He saw his body move away from the speeder bike and into the forest. Suddenly, he wasn't in the forest at all, but a small grey room. He had stepped into a tree, and now in front of him was a staircase heading down. Still watching his body from the outside, his mind found the awful humor that he had been circling this place the entire time. He should have seen through a trick as simple as a holographic image generator.

His body moved down the stairs, much calmer than his mind felt. He reminded himself to keep a level head. He could only be taken by the living Force if he welcomed and accepted its guidance.

Obi-Wan's body continued its path, zig-zagging purposefully through complicated corridors. He encountered two guards but, restraining his mind, he let his body sneak past them. Logically, he knew that nothing would be gained by attacking these guards, and that they were only hired me. It was possible they didn't even know of Padmé's kidnapping. At least, this was what the Force told him. But still, in a dark place, he wished to strangle the life out of anyone connected with Padmé's current situation.

No. He must keep his mind on the task at hand. He knew he was getting closer, as he could feel her Force presence more and more strongly with each step. He came upon two more guards—big, lunking humans. Not as obviousa choiceas a species better suited for protection, but still fairly effective. Whoever was doing this didn't want to be traceable. It probably wasn't going to be a hostage and ransom situation, then. The only suspect he had right away was the Trade Federation, perhaps still upset over their embarrassment on a galactic stage.

But that didn't seem like the Trade Federation. Yes, they would get revenge, but if there was no monetary profit to be made, Obi-Wan didn't think they'd bother. So who had kidnapped Padmé?

While his mind contemplated this mystery, Obi-Wan started to reenter his body. Once again he had to press himself to stay on one path toward one goal. This was the hardest he'd had to work to keep in unison with the Force since he was a young Padawan. But he knew it would be worth it. It had to be worth it. He had to find her…

Focusing on his goal, he let his body be completely controlled by the Force. Obi-Wan watched as he attacked swiftly, taking out the two guards but only causing them to lose consciousness—no permanent damage. On his own, he knew that he would have never been able to execute the highly specialized motions the Force was creating.

He could feel Padmé's Force presence almost as if she was standing next to him. She had to be behind this door those men were guarding. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers along the smooth metal casing that held the door controls. The Force chose the numbers he was to enter into the keypad, and as the door slid open Obi-Wan's mind reentered his body with a jolt.

"Padmé?"

"O—Obi-Wan?" Her voice only shook a little, but she sounded like her throat was dry. His eyes adjusted slightly to the darkness of the room and he could somewhat see her outline, hands outstretched and shielding her eyes, moving slowly toward him.

"Padmé!" He rushed forward, scooping her up and crushing her body against him, kissing the top of her head. "Oh, Padmé, darling. What have they done to you? Are you hurt? Who did this?"

"Obi-Wan…" Her body began convulsing in sobs and he felt his jaw automatically clench in anger.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, while attempting to contact the Force and calm himself.

"No, it's not that…oh, Obi-Wan…I'm just so glad to see you…" She looked up and hesaw pure love and adoration behind waterlogged eyes. He wiped the frizzed and loose hair from her face and held it her cheek with the hand not being used to press her as close to him as possible.

"Padmé." He bent his head to press their lips together, just enough to reassure himself that she was really there. After all, now was no the time for passionate kisses that he didn't really think she needed or wanted at this point. He pulled their lips apart and told her he loved her. "Now, we've got to get out of here."

* * *

Sorry it took so long! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

He had come, just like she knew he would. Her Jedi Knight with shining lightsaber. It couldn't have even taken that long, as she'd not been fed at all during her confinement. Well, she hoped that was just a temporal issue, not a tactic of torture.

Obi-Wan grasped her hand with his and led her out of the doorway of her cell.

"How did you find me?" she whispered. She looked around warily at the guards sprawled just outside the cell door.

"The Force."

"Who…who did it?"

"I don't know," he replied tensely, and his hand clamped harder on hers. "But I will find them and they will pay."

"Obi-Wan," she said carefully, a little frightened at his tone of voice and the wildness in his eyes. She was aware, not for the first time, of the physical power of this man. Along with his Jedi skills and that hard glint in his glare, she was sure that his arms could tear a human's head off. Something in her was both scared by this ability and comforted by the fact that he would do this for her. "Are you sure that's wise?"

He regarded her seriously for a moment. "You're right," he replied, sounding considerably more relaxed. His hand loosened its grip slightly, too.

They began moving swiftly, dashing down corridors and making sharp turns. On an empty stomach and with a headache returning, Padmé began to fail in her stamina. Wheezing, she eventually slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm just…not doing well running," she gasped, sliding down against thestone wall as her wobbling legs gave way.

"Stay standing," he ordered, holding her up. "We can rest for a minute, but then we have to keep going. It's only a little farther."

"You're not evenbreathing hard!" she panted.

"This is nothing for a Jedi," he smiled, a little twinkle in his eye. Then, suddenly, he stood a little straighter and his gaze became unfocused. "We've got to go." Padmé nodded and pulled herself up, ready to run again, Once more, Obi-Wan led the way through criss-crossing corridors. They ran, ran, ran, and Padmé felt like she would throw up, collapse, and explode all at the same time. But Obi-Wan's hand reached back to squeeze hers every time she felt a little worse, and that was what kept her going.

Obi-Wan stopped abruptly in front of a staircase. They had passed many, but always had gone in a different direction. Now, clenching her hand, he turned to her and looked her straight in the eye, deadly serious.

"I'm going up those stairs," he whispered quickly. "At the top, behind that door, are two guards I must fight. Stay as hidden at the top of the stairs as possible, but be ready to run on my mark. Do you understand?" She nodded, trying to look as brave as he did butknew that she was scared to death. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard for a few seconds. "I love you," he whispered when they broke apart. Then he had leaped up the flight of stairs and was out the door before she had regained herself.

Followinghis instructions, Padmé crept up the stairs, listening intently for sounds of a fight. As she reached the top step, blaster bolts began ringing through her ears and fear began ringing through her heart. Then Obi-Wan was yelling her name.

"Padmé!"

She burst through the door and saw him deflecting bolts with his blue blade. Two men crouched behind shields about ten meters away, shooting with good aim. The close quarters and blaster bolts whizzing by made her feel claustrophobic and she wanted more than ever to throw up.

"The door!" Behind him, perhaps five meters, was a metal door that he was slowly backing towards. She mustered all her queenly courage and ran out, behind him, and through the unlocked door. In oneflurried but fluid movementhe deflected a bolt, joined her through the door, slammed it shut, welded the lock with his lightsaber, and grabbed her hand as he began to run.

"Only a little farther!" he yelled back. Her stomach still turned but she pushed the sensation from her mind. His hands, or maybe hers, probably hers, were slick with sweat and she had to squeeze hard to keep his palm from slipping away. In the background, somewhere, came the dulled ringing of blasters. Her legs ached from so much running, but something propelled her forward. Adrenaline…maybe the Force. She didn't think whatever it was would keep her going much longer.

"Here!" He ran up another flight of stairs and she followed. A flash of blue and there was a smoldering hole where the door handle and lock had been. They barreled through and were suddenly outside. Padmé stepped again, but her legs, as unstable as two blades of grass bending in the wind, finally gave way. Without a word Obi-Wan picked her up, ran to a landspeeder nearby, and dumped them both in. Within seconds, they were shooting away.

-

It took a while for Padmé to regain a normal breathing rhythm. Obi-Wan let his driving be guided by the Force as he focused his attentions on the woman in the seat next to him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes…I think so." Her voice was weak. He looked over at her. Face smudged with dirt and plagued with fatigue, dress ragged at the bottom hem, hair knotted and tangled…he had never been so glad to see her, and she had never looked so beautiful to him in all the time he'd known her.

"They didn't hurt you, you're sure?"

"Yes. I had a headache, but I don't think…" she drifted off. He glanced over again and saw her eyelids weighed down with exhaustion, but she kept trying to open them.

"Darling, sleep. We can talk later."

She smiled, eyes closed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She fell silent and he drove on, letting the day's emotions and experiences wash over him. He had come close to the dark side—he could have murdered every being in that hidden complex. But seeing her, alive and safe, made restraining himself worth it. As a Jedi, he could never betray the Order and himself like that, but as a man he didn't ever want to hurt her. That didn't mean he wouldn't do everything in his power to discover who had kidnapped her, though.

The sun began to set and it was still many hours until they would reach Theed, so Obi-Wan stopped the speeder in a small town. He found a room to sleep in, promising a rich payment to the owner when Padmé awoke in the morning. He scooped her into his arms, resting her head against his chest, and carried her to the bed. He removed her shoes and covered her in a light blanket, then sat down in a chair to keep guard for the night. About an hour later she began tossing and woke.

"Obi-Wan," she whispered. Powerless, he was drawn to her. She reached her hand out and he took it as she pulled him down to kneel on the bed's edge. He sank the rest of the way and she placed his arms around her, pressing her face into his chest and her body into his. He kissed the top of her head lightly and she sighed. It was not a purely happy sigh, but something much deeper and somehow more meaningful. This was like the first, beautiful night, but in some way more intimate, and they fell into slumber in each other's arms.

-

"How did she escape?" A figure in a dark cowl watched a tiny holographic projection of Governor Sio Bibble, who was currently a quivering, kneeling mass.

"I--I know not, my lord," he replied nervously. The Royal Guard have not yet searched in that area." He paused a moment. "But, a landspeeder was stolen two days ago, and the Jedi Kenobi cannot be found." The fool was afraid of giving this news, too slow-witted and simple-minded to see that this had been Sidious' plan for the abduction all along.

"Have you reviewed tth security tapes?"

"They are...they are still being processed."

_Incompetent._

"How many men killed?"

"None, my lord," the Governor answered, looking confused. "And none seriously injured. Merely disabled."

Of course the dull little man could not see the significance of this. It meant that the plan had failed. Despite what should have been unbearable temptation, Kenobi had clung to the Light Side. His Padawan would be brought up as any other, with a deep bias against the Dark Side, and without the taint of a Master secretly giving in to it. This was a setback, but not entirely unexpected. This was Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice, after all; Kenobi had learned from a great knight. No matter. There were other ways to turn young Skywalker.

"Remain in your position," the Dark Lordordered abruptly.

"But, my lord, what if they investigate? They could find connections!"

"Well make sure that they do not," he replied icily, angry at being question and disgusted at this man who could think nothing for himself and must be guided every step of the way. "Destroy the compound. Silence the soldiers. You will remain with the Queen when she returns," he ordered again. "I will call on you when you are needed."

"Yes, my lord." Bibble bowed even lower and Sidious cut off the link before the man had risen again. He sneered at the blank screen.

_You are nothing but an old fool, but now is not the time to dispose of a weak link. One day soon, however, your death will not look so suspicious..._

_

* * *

_

So, um, It's been a month. Sorry 'bout that. I'm happy witht he way this chapter turned out, though. I just don't want to end this story, and I'm afraid it's getting toward the end! Anyway, I'm having a bit of a dry spell with my writing, but hopefully it'll clear up soon and I'll have lots of juicy stories to post. Oh, and the Bibble thing is purely my own speculation, as I think it's entirely possible he worked for Palpatine. And this explains why he was such a big meanie to poor Obi back in chapter nine.


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness still lingered in the early morning hours, and there was only one small window to let in the sun's muted rays. Obi-Wan studied Padmé's face as she slumbered. Taking in every soft curve, every curl falling across her cheeks, every eyelash and eyebrow hair. He had done it so many times before, but now it was imperative that he remind himself that she was there and safe and the same. His beautiful Padmé, she must be the same.

She moved slightly, her body against his, and sighed airily. He tightened his arms around her, making sure she stayed as close as he could keep her. Gently, he stroked the curls away from her neck and face, brushing one from her lips with extra care and attention.

He was so relieved to have her back that when he thought about how he'd have to go away soon, his whole body tensed and his heart beat faster with nervousness. How could he leave her, delicate and fragile? She was strong in mind and spirit, but her body now seemed so weak. How could he live if something happened to her, and he hadn't been there to protect her? There was no question in his mind that she would fight for all she was worth against any obstacles in her way, but it was obvious that the palace staff hadn't done their jobs in protecting their queen. Allowing a kidnapper to slip past security! Failing to use all their resources – namely, him – to find her! How could he leave her in the hands of slow and unable guards? This woman that he loved…

"Good morning," she whispered, mouth curving up. Her dark eyes opened and the dull look of yesterday was gone. She was still here, his Padmé.

"I love you," he said instantly. She smiled even wider.

"And I love you." She pressed her face in to his neck and put an arm around his waist. He squeezed her tightly for a second, then relaxed his grip.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Probably just a little stiff." She smiled up at him, looking so full of joy that he felt like weeping. She saw the change in his eyes and became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm just so glad to have you back." She put a hand to his cheek, stroking him gently, and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. When they parted, she nestled her head beneath his chin, and he took in the sweet fragrance of her hair. It was flowers and rich perfume, muted by sweat and dirt, but still powerful.

"We should probably leave soon," he whispered, unwilling to break this moment.

"I want to stay here, like this, with you."

"We can't, we've got to get back to Theed. It's safer there." Well, sort of. At least it was fortified, unlike this tiny hut, away from everything and everybody…

"I trust you with my life," she said simply, fitting her arm more snugly around his waist.

"Even I have limits. If we were attacked by several enemies, it would be difficult for me to keep you safe. The Theed palace will be more secure. With enough guards, it could be impenetrable."

"But it was supposed to be that way already. Don't you see?" She sighed, tiredly, the little spark out of her voice. She sounded like she would fall back to sleep at any moment. "There were already guards everywhere. There has to be a traitor. Someone inside allowed this to happen. There's no other way that I can think of."

"Don't' say that Padmé. It couldn't be true. Your staff is incompetent, but how could anyone do that? After the way you handled the Trade Federation and brought your people out of occupation…" Who on this planet could possibly betray their beautiful, intelligent, successful queen?

"Maybe it's someone who thought they would get something out of a Trade Federation occupation. But…maybe you're right." She sighed and kissed his neck lazily. "I just feel so much safer with you." She went quiet, but he knew she couldn't be sleeping because of the way she kept readjusting in his arms. Obi-Wan drew her back and gently placed a kiss on each of her closed eyelids. "See, that? That makes me feel safe. Like nothing in the world could possibly ruin this." She smiled and he couldn't help but return it.

"Why can't I think straight when I'm around you?" He stroked her hair and let the ringlets twist about his fingers. "We should be in that speeder, and I should be driving you to your home, but instead we're laying in bed and I'm completely wrapped up in you."

"Is it really that bad?" she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Yes," he said determinedly. "As much as I love this, we have to get going. Staying here for much longer is not an option."

"Fine," she sighed, pulling back and sitting up. "You're right. You're always right."

-

Padmé fell asleep again on the road to Theed, and so the picture they made walking in to the palace was quite the alarming one. Leaving the land speeder, Obi-Wan had picked Padmé up and between her soiled clothes and frizzled hair and his sweaty, grimy face and tunic, they looked nothing at all like a Queen and her Protector Knight. As soon as they entered the palace people swarmed upon them, praising gods that Padmé was safe, calling upon medic and guards, officials and politicians. Padmé was whisked out of his arms before Obi-Wan could protest, and he was quickly brought up to his room where everything was fresh and clean and a bath was already running. What he really wanted was to talk to Captain Panaka, find out what the Nubians had discovered, and tell him of Padmé's concerns about a traitor in the palace. And, of course, to suggest what could be improved in terms of security. Then again, he was smelly and dirty and sweaty and really could use a bath.

He spent as little time in the water as possible and dialed Captain Panaka's comm. Extension as soon as he got out.

"Panaka here."

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I wanted to—"

"You're lucky that she's not harmed, Knight Kenobi." Panaka's voice was steely and unforgiving.

"Excuse me?"

"If there had been anything more than the bruises and fatigue that the queen is currently suffering from, you would have been charged with interfering in a royal guard investigation."

"I _found_ her, Captain. I offered you my help and you didn't want it, so I did what you should have done – used my Force abilities. It would have taken you days to search that forest, if you even got that far." He couldn't believe this. This was exasperating!

"Jedi, you don't seem to understand. There are rules in place for a reason. With your swashbuckling, you probably ruined all chances for finding evidence."

"I can lead you right to the bunker, Captain, if you can't follow the simple directions I recorded."

"We already found what is left of the bunker. According to our aerial patrols, several rounds of explosives were set off right where you said the bunker would be. The ground is scorched for hundreds of meters. Whoever did it was probably alerted by your antics."

Obi-Wan felt himself simmering with anger. "I don't know what your problem is, but I got Padmé back in one piece. That's the most important thing, isn't it? I'm sorry I ruined your evidence, but she's safe. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Leave."

There was a click, and Obi-Wan realized that Panaka had hung up on him.

-

"Sio, can we do this later? I'd really like to rest." Padmé stifled a yawn as her closest advisor sat with her in her private rooms.

"I wish I could let you sleep, Your Majesty, but there are things that must be attended to. You must issue an official statement, telling the public that you are safe and well and committed to continuing as Queen despite any attempts on your life. We must organize your first public appearance. We must decide which politicians you will tell what."

"I trust you to organize it. Oh, but make sure that we honor Obi-Wan Kenobi for his service to the crown. We should make him an honorary Nubian lord." Bibble made a pained face.

"That's another thing we must discuss, your majesty. The Jedi must leave."

"What? No! Of course he won't! What are you talking about?" Padmé looked at the older man with astonishment.

"Yes, Your Majesty, he must. Everyone in the palace knows of your affair. It's only a matter of time before a political rival or worse enemy finds out. You could be blackmailed. And when the public finds out? And they will find out, Your Highness."

"Don't be silly, Sio. You're exaggerating. I'm sure not that many people know," she said uneasily.

"The way you two carry on? You act as if you haven't a care in the world! Everyone knows. I have had several lengthy discussions about it with Captain Panaka, and I can assure you he agrees wholeheartedly with me that it must stop before you ruin your reputation. Imagine the outrage! Several political opponents have already expressed concern at having a Jedi in the palace. They feel it ties us too closely to Coruscant, the same Coruscant that sat back and watched as our people were taken hostage by the Trade Federation. And it would be devastating if any of those opponents learned you had broken your vow of chastity with him."

"I haven't! Truly, I haven't!" How could everyone know? How could this be happening?

"Even if that's true," Bibble replied dryly, "you'll have a hard time convincing anyone."

"But he'll be ruined! He'll be thrown out of the Jedi order. We haven't done anything wrong at all. And he saved my life! Is this the thanks he gets?"

"Amidala, you must see reason. Remaining in a relationship with this man will have terrible repercussions, and keeping him here will be too great a temptation. You must send him away."

"No," she said firmly. "I love him, we have done nothing wrong, and we will not be torn apart. You are dismissed for the evening, Governor." She waved her hand. "I should be recovering from this abduction ordeal, rather than distressing myself over public opinion of my one love."


End file.
